The Powerpuff Girls: Blitzkrieg
by Pinkamena666
Summary: The Girls meet their match in the chilling form of Blitz; a stronger Rowdyruff Boy created by Him.


The City Of Townsville...  
IS UNDER ATTACK! A giant reptillian monster blew fire at a building, setting it ablaze. People ran screaming throughout the streets. The monster stompedon a few cars beforepunching a building. It let out a roar as it swiped a building with its tail.  
"SOMEBODY CALL THEPOWERPUFF GIRLS!" yelled a frightened citizen, getting the monster's attention.  
It raised its clawed foot above the man's head, ready to stomp when suddenly a red blur shot out of nowhere and snatched the citizen away.  
"We're right here, citizen," said Blossom, setting him down.  
She and the other two flew up in front of the monster.  
"Hey, you!" yelled Blossom.  
The monster stared at her, blinkingits eyes.  
"Me?" it asked in a low, gruff voice.  
"Yeah, you! Why do you monsters keep picking on Townsville?! Don't you have better things to do than destroy our home?"  
"Uh... No..."  
"No?" asked Blossom. "And why not?!" she asked, crossing her arms.  
"Uh... Because..."  
"Because nothing! Go! Leave our home or you'll be sorry!"  
"Yeah?" yelled Buttercup, throwing arock at the monster."Go, or we'll whoop your butt!"  
The monster let out a low growl before roaring. Bubbles and Blossom glared at Buttercup.  
"What?" she asked.  
The monster swatted the girls, knocking them into a building. They let out a groanas they flew back out.  
"You just had to throw that roc, didn't you?" asked Blossom.  
Buttercup just shrugged as Bubbles pushed them out of the way from an incoming fireball. It struck the building, destroying more of it.  
"Thanks, Bubbles," said Blossom. "Now let's kick some tail!"  
The girls took off towards the monster, ramming into it. They flew it into a building, causing it to collapse.

Unbeknownst to the girls, this monster was merely a diversion... for at the home of the Powerpuff Girls...  
A red mist filled the lab and a laugh echoed throughout the room.  
"With the girls away... evil will play!" laughed the voice, changing from high-pitched to deep and dark.

The girls huffed and puffed. Buttercup wiped sweat from her forehead.  
"He was heavy. Did you see where he landed?"  
Blossom shook her head. "He went pretty far. I don't think he'll bother us any time soon." She hesitated. "Come on, girls. Let's go home."

When the girls got back, the lab door was open and rustling could be heard.  
"Professor?" asked Bubbles.  
The girls flew down the stairs and stood in a ransacked lab. The Proffesor ran back and forth.  
"Where is it? Where is it? Where is it?" he repeated.  
"Uh, Professor?"asked Blossom. "What's going on?"  
"Oh, girls, it's just terrible!" yelled the Professor. "Someone's taken my Chemical X!"  
The girls gasped.  
"Who could be behind such a dasterdly scheme?" askd Blossom.  
"Um... The Amoeba Boys?" asked Bubbles.  
"No, they're too dumb."  
"The Gangreen Gang?" asked Buttercup.  
" 're not too bright, either."  
"Fuzzy?" asked Bubbles. "Princess?"  
"Mojo Jojo?"asked Buttercup. "The Rowdyruff Boys?"  
"The Rowdyruff Boys?" asked Blossom. "I don't think so... What about..."  
The girls gasped.

Brick tapped his foot impatiently. The Boys were waiting at Him's lair for Him to show up.  
"Where is he?" askd Brick. "What's taking so long?"  
Just then he reappeared in a puff of red smoke. "I'm back, boys."  
"Finally," said Brick. "Did ya get it?"  
Him held up a glass container with Chemical X. "I certainly did."  
"Awesome! Those pathtic sissies, The Powerpuff Girls don't stand a chance now. Just don't make him stupid like Boomer."  
"Hey!"Boomer protested.  
"Oh, I assure you," said Him. "this Boy will be quite a challenge to defeat."  
"Well, what're you waiting for?" asked Brick. "Do it!"  
Him made the Chmaical X float in the air as he zapped it with his demonic powers.  
"Now, for a little a bit of this," said Him, twirling his claw.  
Red mist swirled around Brick.  
"Hey!" he yelled. "What's goin' on?!"  
"And a whole lotta that!" growled Him as he mixed the essence of Brick with Chemical X.  
The formula glowed brightly before exploded, pushing the Boys and Him back a bit.  
"What was that?" asked Butch.  
Him stared at the smoke. When it cleared, it revealed a boy that resembled Brick. He had black spikey hair that covered part of his eyes, gray pants, a blood-red shirt with a skull, and red eyes.  
"Whoa..." said Brick. "Cool... What's his name?"  
The Boy eyed Him.  
"Hmm... How about... Butch?" asked Him.  
"We already have a Butch," said Brick.  
"Boomer?"  
"Him, too!"  
Him paused. "Brick?"  
"THAT'S ME!"  
"Wait! What about... Blitz?"  
Brick thought and grinned. "Blitz is good."  
Blitz crosse his arms and blew hair out of his face. Him giggled.  
"Oh, Powerpuff Girls..." he chimed. "You're about to meet your DEMISE!"


End file.
